Beginnings
by SashaPayne56
Summary: When Agent dies in his world, he didn't expect to wake up in another form in a different dimension. Now he has to figure out how to survive and how to save his new master.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga…

This story has minor swearing and possible slash

I only own my OC!

Prologue:

Agent had always loved the smell of lilies, even when he was dying. So it came as no surprise when he asked for the flower on his last month in the ICU of the hospital. With tears streaming, his mother had said that she would try. She asked around the hospital first, seeing as they had a flower shop downstairs, but they had run out. She then tried the flower store down the block only to discover they too had ran out of stock. Feeling her hope fade she had walked back to the hospital with a dejected look, missing the sight of a little girl watching her, holding a large bouquet of lily flowers.

The next day, Agent sat up in his bed, chest heaving as if he had ran a mile. His mother was sleeping beside him in the hospital chair, hair greasy and eyes sunk in from lack of nutrition. He stared sadly and gently touched her hand. With a start, she jerked awake, eyes wild and full of fear.

"Mom?" he asked quietly, "are you okay?"

"Of course baby, you just frightened me a little bit." she tried to smile as much as she could, though it came out as a grimace.

"You can go home mom, just to rest and eat." he stated monotone, he didn't want her to look at him as if he were already dead, with the blank and empty gaze she seemed to permanently have.

"No sweetie! What if something happened while I was gone?" she reached for his hand, eyes suddenly feverish.

"I want you to though, I want you to relax at least for a few hours. I don't want you to see me like this, I am not dad." he said, trying not to cry as he pointed to his bald head and hazy electric blue eyes that were slowly seeing less each day.

"If I go home, will you at least go out to play with the little ones in the playroom? At least to have company when I am gone?" Her will was easy to bend, all it took was a guilt trip and mentions of the non-existent father. Agent nodded, a small smile working its way onto his weathered face. If she wanted him to do that, well then he would.

After an hour passed, his mother left with promises to come back later that night. He had nodded amiably and then laid back down on his bed with a resigned sigh. This body of his was deteriorating faster than the doctors had said. He was diagnosed with cancer a week after his seventh birthday and immediately his mother had sent him into the ICU area, where he would be treated properly and have enough monitoring that he couldn't sneeze without them knowing.

He knew his mother wouldn't be back until early tomorrow morning, guilt for leaving him alone so long digging into her conscience. With another sigh, he rolled over to go back to sleep, missing the sight of a young, white haired child putting a bouquet of lily flowers by his bed.

"You can save my brother. But not like you are…" she murmured with a small, sad smile. Her form flickered and then disappeared as wind blew in from the open window.

Three days later, Agent died, the smell of lilies hanging in the air of his room. His mother had cried herself hoarse at the funeral, holding onto his last possession, a black cat stuffed animal.

What she didn't know, though, was that when he breathed his last breathe in his world, he took a gasp of air in another.

**Soooo, I didn't know this would be this sad…. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga…

This story has minor swearing and possible slash

I only own my OC!

Chapter 1:

Agent gasped, chest heaving as he took in a breath of life. His limbs twitched uncontrollably, something felt different… he didn't know what it was, but it made him feel more, healthier. More stronger. He felt something on his head flick about and reached up a hand to mess with it. As his hands encountered whatever it was, he heard soft cooing. Ignoring it for now, his hands and mind focused on the little triangle things on his head, what the heck were they?

"Oh this is just adorable, Yugi look! He is so cute!" An obnoxious voice screeched right in his ear as he felt hands lift him from whatever he was laying on. "Are you going to keep him?!" he hissed at the loud noise, and began to struggle. How his body was small enough to be held, he didn't know. All he knew was that One: his mom was nowhere near him,

Two: he hissed, and he never had done that, being far too composed to do something so, annoying

And Three: he had weird triangle things on his head.

"I don't know Anzu, I was going to give it to Bakura. His birthday is coming up…" Agent stilled. Give? As in a gift? He was bewildered, wasn't that human trafficking? He was pretty sure that you couldn't give away another human as a gift for a birthday.

"Do you even know if Bakura likes kittens?" Kitten? He decided they needed to get their eyes checked.

Getting tired of the chatter happening, he decided to speak up, "Um hello? I do not want to be sold?" But what came out of his mouth was just a stream of mewing and hissing. Agent was promptly horrified.

"Aww Yugi did you hear that? He meowed!" the first voice squealed, murdering his ears. He was sure they were bleeding, but that wasn't important. He was a cat! What happened to him?

"I know Anzu, all cats do that. Now lets put him in the box so that we can take him to Bakura's house. We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Yugi said, walking away. Agent tried to open his eyes, but couldn't summon the strength, and gave up for now.

Agent felt himself lowered down into a rough feeling box and surrounded in something soft and fluffy. Feeling tired all of a sudden, he curled into a ball, forgetting about his new developments as a lid was put over him and the box he was in picked up. He distinctly heard the door shutting as he was swayed back and forth, putting him deeper into his sleep/

**SO? How was it? Good? Atrocious? Or is it an Eh? Reviews would be amazing. **


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga…

This story has minor swearing and possible slash

I only own my OC!

Yami Bakura speaking to Ryou Bakura: ~_Blah Blah Blah~_

Chapter 2:

Ryou Bakura did not expect to wake up to the knock on his door early in the morning. After all, who would remember his birthday? His Yami had made sure that he never truly received anything from friends or his father. So when the knock was heard, he had just figured they had the wrong door and ignored it. As the knocking persisted he got up and headed to the bathroom, figuring that if he ignored them long enough they would go away. And he was right.

After 15 minutes of knocking, the noise finally stopped. Instead, a loud thump noise replaced it. Getting curious he headed to the entrance of his house, gripped the Ring, and opened the door. Nobody was there. Glancing around, he moved to shut the door when he heard a small meowing noise. He paused, hand gripping the door handle tight.

"Hello?" he called softly, "Anyone there?"

Another mew. Ryou gazed around him, trying to find the noise. He could feel the stirrings of his Yami in the back of his mind and went quiet.

_~Why are you outside Yadonushi?~_

Ryou froze, _~H-hello Yami~_

_~Why are you outside? Don't make me ask again~_

_~I heard a noise and went to see what it was…~_

Another mew interrupted them. Ryou glanced down and let out a small gasp. A small box sat to the right of his door covered in holes for whatever was in there to breathe. He reached down and pulled the lid off and closed his eyes in preparation of an attack. When nothing happened he let out a soft breath and opened his eyes. Something small and fluffy sat in the middle of the box, wiggling around and letting out little noises. Without warning he felt himself shoved to the back of his mind and his Yami takeover.

**Yami Bakura P.O.V~**

Bakura opened unwillingly shut eyes and stared down at the small kitten. He could feel something in his mind say that this kitten mewing pathetically was important, sacred. It only screamed louder when the kitten looked up, electric blue eyes connecting with his rust colored ones.

"Why?" he mumbled softly, reaching out to pick it up, "Why are you so important to me?" the kitten, in response, let out a weird noise that sounded like a growl/mew.

_~It looks like an Egyptian Mau.~_ Ryou whispered quietly, not bothering to take back control.

_~A what?~_

_~An Egyptian Mau is a cat that lived in Egypt during the time of the Pharaohs. They are rare today because they mixed with other cats so much. They're said to be the oldest breed of cats alive, dating back to 3,000 years ago.~_

~_And how do you know this?~_

_~My father…~_

Bakura let out a sigh, and put the kitten back in the box before lifting it up and pushing his way inside.

~_Are we going to keep it?~_

_~It's more entertaining than you ever will be.~_

He set the box down on the coffee table and pulled the kitten out again.

"We need to give it a name…" He stated to the little kitten.

~_How about Auf? It means changeling.~_

"Auf huh? Alright then, Auf it is."

Neither knew that with this meeting, their life would change. And maybe for the better.

**SO? How was it? Please leave a review! **


End file.
